


Operation Jealousy

by the_link_dock



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Plans, Fluff, Gay Bar, Gay Panic, Hao Ting Panics, Idiots in Love, Jealous Hao Ting, Jealous Sun Bo, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Xi Gu, Older Man/Younger Man, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, Sun Bo panics, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Xiang Hao Tang is an idiot, Zhi Gang been knew, Zhi Gang is like thirty isn’t he?, but he tries, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Hao Ting and Sun Bo don’t like how close Zhi Gang and Xi Gu are, so they make a plan to keep them apart.
Relationships: Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang, Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Operation Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i still struggle with addressing friends and familiars so bear (bare?) with me

Xiang Hao Ting was in a bad mood. 

Why, you may ask?

Liu Zhi Gang. 

Hao Ting was a very jealous man, and he had no shame in admitting that. 

Seeing Big Brother Gang interact so casually with Xi Gu made Hao Ting’s blood boil. 

The older man would pat his shoulder or touch Xi Gu’s lower back and it made Hao Ting want to rip the offending hand off. 

The only thing that kept him from doing that was the knowledge that Zhi Gang was in a relationship with Sun Bo. 

Apparently, Old Sun didn’t like how close the two were either. 

“Why does Brother Gang have to touch his head,” Sun Bo whined. 

Hao Ting and Sun Bo were across the street following—stalking—their boyfriends. 

Hao Ting rolled his eyes but had to agree. Why did they need to stand so close to each other?

“Brother, you know they’re just friends. Uncle loves you.”

Sun Bo glared at him. “Big Brother.”

Hao Ting sighed. “Fine, you know Big Brother loves you.”

Sun Bo giggled with a dopey smile on his face. 

Hao Ting was envious of his brother’s relationship. Though Hao Ting didn’t much care for Zhi Gang, the man had declared his love for Sun Bo multiple times and the two were not shy in their public displays of affection. 

His own Xi Gu still hasn’t said he loves Hao Ting and it made the bigger man antsy. 

Hao Ting has no doubt that Xi Gu loved him, but his baby was shy. Hao Ting was more than willing to wait for him, but it was frustrating when Xi Gu rarely let him hold his hand, but Zhi Gang could touch him as much as he liked. 

Hao Ting growled at the arm draped over Xi Gu’s shoulders. 

“Sun Bo, I’m going to kill your boyfriend.” Hao Ting promised with no real heat. 

Sun Bo cared about Zhi Gang to much for him to mean it. 

Sun Bo scrunched his nose up, “Not if I kill Xi Gu first.”

Hao Ting turned to stare at Sun Bo with wide eyes, “You can’t.”

Sun Bo rolled his eyes with a scowl, “Obviously. I still don’t like them together. Xi Gu is too cute to be around Zhi Gang all the time.”

Hao Ting had to agree, “Brother Gang is too close to Xi Gu. He’ll seduce him.”

The two stewed in jealous anger before Sun Bo gasped with a smile. 

“I have a plan!”

Hao Ting scoffed, “That can’t be good.”

Sun Bo whined, “A-Hao! It’ll benefit us both!”

Hao Ting tried to fight a smile but tilted his head to show he was listening. 

“We keep Brother Gang away from Little Gu!”

Hao Ting rolled his eyes sarcastically, “If only we’d thought of that sooner.”

He cuffed Sun Bo and ignored the other man’s yelp, “We can’t keep them apart. They’re too close and they’d be sad. Plus, Xi Gu works here.”

Sun Bo shook his head, “No, we keep them _apart!_ As in, don’t let them touch each other.”

Hao Ting was going to verbalise his hesitancy, but when he glanced back at the shop and saw Zhi Gang’s hand on Xi Gu’s face all rationality left him. 

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? let me know what you think but please be nice


End file.
